The mobility of an unmanned vehicle is extremely dependent upon the terrain, obstacles in the path of the vehicle causing various mobility failures such as overturning, gross slippage, nose-in failure and hang-up failure, the latter two being caused by engagement of the nose and belly respectively of the vehicle with the terrain.
In particular, nose-in failure will inevitably occur when an obstacle to be surmounted rises precipitously to a height comparable with or greater than the length of the track base of the vehicle.
The present invention seeks to provide a vehicle less susceptible to nose-in failure at precipitous obstacles.